


Little Girl Red

by RajYawe



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RajYawe/pseuds/RajYawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Red Room fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published anything; apologies for it being so short.

She was young when they found her, so young that her earliest memories were of only the academy. Nothing existed outside of it for her, although in her later years she came to the conclusion that she must have had a family, must have had someone who cared about her, once. But none of that mattered. It was just a fleeting thought and soon forgotten.  
Her time was taken up with training. At first, just the basics: reading, writing, math, computers, languages, art, acting. And, of course, fitness, at which she excelled.   
That is to say, she excelled more than usual. It soon became apparent that she was a phenomenal student. It might have been luckier for her if she was not, for she was soon singled out. Her training regimen became increasingly difficult, and her meager opportunities for friendship or even just socialization soon ceased entirely. They pushed her hard, harder than they had ever pushed anyone before.   
You see, they were desperate. They needed someone able to do all they could not, someone to face the threat they knew was coming.

The clock on the wall ticked in the silent room. No other sound could be heard except the light breathing of the sleeping girl, lying neatly in her narrow bed. The only sign that she had been asleep for hours was the chaotic mass of scarlet curls surrounding her pale face. Otherwise she could have just lain down, her covers perfectly arranged over her slim frame, her hands folded primly on top of them.  
An almost imperceptible sound disturbed the silence. A slight scratch, like cloth over rough skin or a piece of paper on a rough surface. The girl’s eyelids flickered once, but her breathing never faltered and she made no move.   
The intruder, another student at the academy that both she and the redhead attended, allowed herself a small sense of relief. Perhaps, she thought, just perhaps, and continued her silent approach of the sleeping girl. Three feet away she paused a moment, looking down at the most esteemed of the academy’s pupils. So innocent she appeared, it was almost impossible to believe the things she had done. And yet the intruder knew what she was capable of, and was still wary.  
Not wary enough, however. As she took her final step and began to bend down, to place her knife against the girl’s neck and complete her assignment, the sleeping girl proved that she did indeed deserve all credit given to her. Twisting, she rolled off her bed, dragging her blanket with her and entangling her opponent’s knife arm in it. One bare foot lashed out, landing right below her knee. As she went down the girl grabbed her other wrist and swiftly twisted it behind her back while simultaneously kneeing her in the stomach. In seconds, the intruder was helplessly pinned.  
Natalia Romanova yawned.


End file.
